SKULL-5
:Untuk melihat versi original, lihat M14 EBR. SKULL-5 adalah sebuah automatic anti-zombie sniper rifle dikategorikan dibawah SKULL Series di Counter-Strike Online. Tinjauan SKULL-5 adalah merombak M14 EBR melekat dengan lingkup penembak jitu. Ini memegang 24 putaran 5.56mm Anti-zombie untuk setiap magazine. Peluru khusus yang dibuat oleh pemerintah melakukan kerusakan penting untuk zombie dan memiliki kekuatan penetrasi yang tinggi. Kelebihan *Kerusakan yang sangat tinggi *Sangat akurat *Amunisi cadangan banyak dan membagi amunisi yang sama dengan semua senapan mesin Skull *Waktu reload pendek *Rate of fire Tinggi ketika tidak menggunakan scoped *Memiliki scope *Daya penetrasi tinggi *Daya stun tinggi Kekurangan *Harga dan biaya amunisi mahal *Berat *Kekuatan zoom rendah *Rate of fire menurun ketika zoom *Hanya tersedia untuk waktu yang terbatas Tips *Sangat akurat. Bertujuan untuk headshot dan menggunakan ruang lingkup untuk mengendalikan yang takut. *Camp di daerah tertutup seperti di saluran untuk kinerja maksimum. *24 putaran SKULL-5 dapat melakukan 1920 ~ 3840 kerusakan zombie dari dada ke kaki, sementara 24 putaran SKULL-5 di kepala dapat melakukan 6024 ~ 7104 kerusakan zombie. *Dengan Deadly Shot, kerusakan SKULL-5 24 putaran peluru bisa mencapai 7000 ~ 13600. *Peluru Anti-zombie dapat menembus hingga four zombie berturut-turut. *Dalam Zombie Mods, menembak light zombie/zombie biasa ketika mereka berada di udara untuk mengetuk mereka pergi. *Gunakan lingkup saat pengambilan gambar zombie yang jauh. *Sangat efektif berurusan dengan zombie/bos dan target besar lainnya, 24 putaran SKULL-5 kesepakatan hingga 12.000 kerusakan bos (asalkan kekuatan serangan telah maxed). Tactics facing SKULL-5 users ; Classic Battle *Hindari menengah dan panjang kontak jangkauan. *Satu-hit-kill sniper senapan seperti AWP direkomendasikan ketika menghadapi pengguna SKULL-5. *SKULL-5 tidak memiliki crosshair, jadi gunakan ini sebagai keuntungan dengan memperkosa pengguna dalam jarak dekat. ; Zombie Mods *Mobilitas Anda akan menurun sementara ketika ditembak oleh SKULL-5 karena daya setrum tinggi, jadi hati-hati. *SKULL-5 peluru akan mengetuk Cahaya Jenis zombie jauh. Hal ini juga dapat mengetuk normal dan berat jenis zombie masuk di udara jauh. *Bekerja sama dengan zombie lainnya untuk mencatat pengguna SKULL-5 untuk kesempatan yang lebih tinggi untuk menginfeksi mereka. Jangan pergi sendirian kecuali Anda memiliki keterampilan yang tepat. *Gunakan zombie dengan hitboxes kecil seperti Cahaya zombie untuk menghindari SKULL-5 peluru. Pilihan ini membutuhkan keterampilan yang tepat untuk menghindar. *Lari ketika pengguna SKULL-5 menghidupkan Mematikan Shot, atau Anda akan tewas seketika jika HP Anda di bawah 4000. Variants ; SKULL-5 CSOWC Edition Ini adalah edisi khusus dari SKULL-5 dirilis selama Kejuaraan Dunia CSO 2014 di Seoul. Hal ini diberikan kepada para peserta turnamen. Hal ini ditutupi dengan lapisan krom dan tidak memiliki perbedaan statistik. Release date *Japan: 27 April 2011. *Singapore/Malaysia: 12 September 2012. *Turkey: 5 February 2014. *Indonesia: 21 July 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Comparisons M14 EBR= ; Positive *Higher damage to human (+40) *Higher damage to zombies (+120) *Higher reserve ammunition (+150) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) *Higher clip size (+4) *Has usable scope ; Negative *More expensive (+$2600) *Less accurate (-22%) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Lower fire rate (-9%) *Heavier (+4%) |-| SIG SG550= ; Positive *Higher damage (+19) *Higher damage to zombies (+99) *More accurate (+2%) *Higher reserve ammunition (+150) *Shorter reload time (-1.8 seconds) *Can be purchased by both teams ; Negative *More expensive (+$1800) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Lower fire rate (-3%) *Heavier (+2%) *Lower clip size (-6) |-| G3SG1= ; Positive *Higher damage (+10) *Higher damage to zombies (+90) *More accurate (+9%) *Higher reserve ammunition (+150) *Shorter reload time (-1.5 seconds) *Can be purchased by both teams *Higher clip size (+4) ; Negative *More expensive (+$1000) *Higher recoil (+8%) *Lower fire rate (-3%) *Heavier (+2%) Gallery SKULL-5= File:Skull5_viewmodel.png|View model m14sniper.gif|Store preview zs_culvert_20120912_2055420.jpg|In-game screenshot skull5 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Have you bought this gun? Yes No |-| SKULL-5 CSOWC edition= File:Skull5wc_viewmodel.png|Render view model Skull5_skull7_wc2014.png|South Korea poster Trivia * Ini adalah senjata pertama yang kebakaran akurat bahkan ketika melompat. * Ini adalah senjata pertama yang menampilkan hutan-gaya majalah. Senjata kedua yang melakukannya adalah SPAS-12 Maverick. * Di wilayah Indonesia, senjata ini dirilis setelah semua senjata dari BALROG Series telah keluar. * The chrome tekstur SKULL-5 versi CSOWC tidak berlaku dalam pengaturan grafis D3D, ini juga terjadi pada SKULL-7. Kategori:Sniper rifle